


Love is Blind

by starrywolf101



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Blindness, Blood, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Romantic Fluff, Service Dogs, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: After a serious accident, Ohmwrecker goes blind and it's left up to Luke to take care of his crush. Along the way they actually get together, but my awkward children need to get over the awkwardness.





	1. Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, I've been writing this for like 4 or 5 days now soooo uh, yeah. Owls and Raccoons is on a pause due to writers block right now, it's still a wip I promise. Also, I don't actually ship any of these people in real life. My characters are unique and diverge from the real people, they only have the same personalities/names/etc. I write for the fun of it, I'm not being a creepy fan so don't bother any of them about stuff like this. Thank you for your time and enjoy this longer read. More chapters on the way for all stories.

Ohm was the first to log off from the call since he had an early flight to catch. “Hey, I'll see y’all tomorrow around noonish” he laughs before getting wished a safe trip. His computer goes quiet and Ryan lets out a sigh; the brunette loved his friends but sometimes they were pains in the ass. He shook his head and started his nightly routine of getting changed, brushing his teeth, and putting everything away.

Ohm was wearing a rabbit onesie which was a gift from his friend Luke, or better known by Cartoonz. The plan for tomorrow was for most of their recording group to meet up at Evan’s place in LA. Ryan lets out a small yawn that made his eyelids feel twice as heavy and climbs under the covers of the inviting bed. Soon the quiet night is replaced with dreams dancing through his mind as Ohm thought of tomorrow.

The morning sun creeps across the brunette's face, gently waking the man from his peaceful slumber. Ryan yawns and sits up, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He glances at the digital clock, ‘5:34’ it displays. Ohm stands up and changes into a pair of jeans and a grey sweatshirt, then grabs breakfast for himself and watches whatever was on tv. When the time finally rolls around to 7:00, Ryan is packed up and ready for his flight.

The drive to the airport was about twenty minutes seeing how the brunette lived in the suburbs of Chicago. After about a thirty minute wait for his plane to arrive, and another ten for it to take off, Ohm was in the air on his couple hour flight to LA. He thought about all the fun his friends and him would have, all the jokes passed back and forth, and the games they would play together. Those thoughts were pushed out of his head when he received a text from Luke. It was a picture of the bearded man making a peace sign on a different plane, it was captioned “Leaving N.Car cya soon Ry!”

Ohm let out a snort from the adorable text and decided to send one of his own. He pulled up his hood and used his free hand to give himself bunny ears. Ryan snapped the photo and immediately sent it to his friend. He decided to caption the selfie, “The bunny is comin for ya ass!” A light tint of pink dusted the brunette's cheeks as Luke replied with a winky face emoji. When the plane landed, the brunette gathered his belongings and got into a taxi.

-

Luke had arrived at Evan’s place about an hour before Ohm had even landed and was now waiting for his friend. The bearded man pulled up the latest picture of Ryan, the one on the plane and admired it. Luke was always especially drawn to Ohm’s hazel eyes that glinted with a greenish tint in the sun. “Ok Luke, you're kinda creeping everyone out by staring at the picture of your boyfriend,” Tyler teases. Cartoonz gives him a glare and flips the other off before pocketing his phone.

“Hey guys,” a heavily Irish accented voice calls from the other room, “Yah might want to see ‘tis.” Everyone rushes out to see what Nogla was worried about and stares in disbelief at the news. A horrible accident happened not too far from the airport Ohm was in occurred between a taxi and a red sports car. There was lots of blurred out blood and tons of shattered glass everywhere, Luke doesn't process what is being said as he notices the thin frame of a man is put into an ambulance. His ringer goes off and he breathes a sigh of relief when Ohm’s contact pops up.

“Where are you-" Luke begins before being cut off by an unfamiliar voice. 

“Hello, are you, Luke?” A feminine voice speaks on the other end instead of Ryan. Cartoonz respond with a simple yes and the person on the other end lets out an audible breath before speaking, “Your friend has been seriously injured!” Time stops for Luke as he feels his blood run cold, and his friends must have noticed the ghostly look on his face because Evan puts a hand on his shoulder. 

Luke quickly gets ahold of the hospital’s address and leaves the group in a hurry. He quickly checks in with a nurse and is seated in the waiting room until Ohm is in stable condition. After what feels like an eternity, Luke is escorted into a room by another nurse. On the bed was a heavily bandaged Ryan, the bearded man was told about the injuries his friend had sustained. 

“Your friend sustained heavy damage to the eyes from the glass of the windshield,” the nurse says calm tone. Cartoonz doesn’t press on, for he didn’t want to know anymore; Luke felt sick to his stomach. After a few hours of sitting by his side, Ohm awoke from his unconscious state in a confused manner.

“H-hello?” Ryan croaks out in a mere whisper, Cartoonz held the brunette's hand as he softly assures, 

“I'm here Ohm, don't worry.”

“Toonz, I-I can't see! Why can't I see?” Ryan slightly panics, and Luke does the first thing that comes to mind. He shushes his distressed friend and brings Ohm’s hand to the bandage blocking his vision.

“It's fine, only a bandage,” Luke coos to his friend; Cartoonz was usually the most motherly out if the group of boys, despite waving away the claim multiple times. “When you can get discharged, I'll bring you back to see the others!” This statement fills Ryan with some hope, at least enough to get him through the hard news. Ohm lets out a yawn, and Cartoonz runs some fingers through his friend's hair, “Why don’t you get some sleep princess?” The bearded man teases; Ryan pinches his friend.

“Don't call me princess.” As the brunette drifted off, he could hear Luke softly hum a lullaby and that puts a smile on his face. A few days pass, and Ohm has gotten nearly everybody to visit him individually or in pairs, but it broke his heart when Craig blamed himself since he couldn’t pick Ryan up. During that visit, the blue-haired man kept apologizing to him, so Ohm reached out blindly and held his friend’s face. “Don't blame yourself, Craig, nobody knew it would happen.”

During one of his half-conscious nights, he heard Cartoonz yelling at somebody in frustration. “What do you mean his eyesight is gone! Your doctors all said it was temporary, and minor damage that would only need glasses!” Ohm could only just make out the words Luke raged on and on about. Sleep overtook Ryan before he could make anything else out. The brunette never questioned his friend about the conversation, knowing it was sensitive topic. On his last day in the hospital, Ohm heard Luke enter the room in tears.

“Luke? What happened,” Ryan asks as he grabs his friend’s arm.

“I-I’m sorry Ohm, we can't fix your eyes…” Cartoonz trails off, he felt the grip Ryan had on his arm tighten. “I'm going to bring you to Evan's real soon though,” Cartoonz says with fake cheerfulness as he tries and fails to hide his sniffling. Ohm turns his head towards the door when he heard someone else enter, and Luke walks over to thank them. “Ok Ry, I'm going to change your face bandages one last time, and by tonight we can remove the gauze completely" Luke gently coos.

Ryan nods and freezes when he feels Luke’s shaky fingers brush against his face. Ohm feels how his friend works off the bandages carefully, yet quickly. The harsh air quickly attacks the brunette’s exposed face where some scars were still a bit fresh. Ryan takes a sharp intake of breath and hisses from the sting the air brought. “Ryan!” Luke panics a bit, he calms down when the other puts his hand on his own.

“I'm fine, really” the brunette assures. Cartoonz lets out a shaky breath of relief and wraps the fresh gauze around his friend’s face.

A ring emits from Luke’s phone and he excuses himself for a second to answer it. “Hello,” he asks, on the other end was their friend Evan.

“Hey Cartoonz, I'm out front with the car. Come out when you're ready.” The bearded man quickly thanks his friend and goes to collect Ryan from bed, he offers to carry Ohm who has trouble standing and walking, but the shorter man doesn’t want to be lifted.

“I can walk! I only need to lean on you,” Ryan argues, he cheeks puff up in a defiant way that makes Luke chuckle. The taller leads his friend out of the building as he already checked Ryan out at the front desk beforehand. Evan walks up to the two and greets his friends.

“Hey Ohm, how are you doing?” the Canadian worries, but Ryan gives a smile despite his situation.

“You don’t need to worry Evan, I’m alright.” The three walk to the car, despite Ohm clinging onto Cartoonz as to not fall flat on his face or walk into anything. The drive back to Evans place was rather quiet, and Luke couldn’t help but think of the scars Ohm had. There were so many of them of different shapes and sizes scattered across Ryan’s pale skin, and they all looked rather painful.

Cartoonz was pulled out of his thoughts when they arrived back at Evan’s, he helps Ohm out of the car, up the steps, and through the front door. Ryan was greeted with love from all of his friends, and despite not being able to see, he could sense the relief they felt to have him (somewhat) back on his feet. “I’m sorry to worry you all,” Ryan mumbles, surprising everyone. 

“You shouldn’t be sorry,” Tyler insists. Ohm drops the topic as he is lead to the couch by who he can only guess was Nogla. Someone sits down on the couch next to him, and the brunette curls up in their lap, not caring for who it is.

“Holy fuck!” Craig shouts out from down a hall, “Ohm has a bunny onesie!” Ryan feels his face heat up as everyone begins to tease a little, but it was all light-hearted and he knew it.

-

Cartoonz had been noticing how Ohm would fidget with the gauze around his eyes, but whenever he asked Ryan if he wanted them removed, the smaller man always refused. Ryan always responded with, “I’d prefer to keep the scars covered.” This broke Luke’s heart, so one day the bearded man was able to put a stop to it. He walked into Ohm’s room to find the brunette in the bunny onesie, listening to music with headphones. Cartoonz walked over and put a hand on the other’s shoulder to let his friend know of his presence, “Oh, sorry I didn’t know anyone came on!” Ryan yelped at the sudden touch.

“I’m sorry for startling you Ry, but I got you a gift !” Luke pipes up, this remark got Ohm to sit up straighter, especially since he now knew who was in the room. Cartoonz puts a small, soft cloth in Ohm’s hands, “I got Delirious to make you special eyewear, it’s a personalized bandana with your little youtube logo on it.” The smaller man didn’t know how to respond, so instead, he hugged Luke as best as he could.

“Y-you didn’t have to, but th-thank you,” Ryan said perplexed. Cartoonz chuckled before gently undoing the bandages and replacing them with the mask.

“I had to, I don’t like seeing you bothered” Luke responds. “Better?” The bearded man asks. 

“Better,” Ohm nods as he leans into Cartoonz’s frame. They let the silence envelop them, it wasn’t awkward but instead a comfortable quiet. Their peace was short-lived though, for Marcel had started banging two pans together, yelling for everyone to “Wake the fuck up!” They could hear Evan yelling in the distance for Marcel to be careful with his cooking equipment. Ohm giggled and that laugh sounded like music to Luke’s ears.

“Come on bunny boy, I think we’re gonna be eating breakfast soon.”

Soon it was time for everyone to say their goodbyes, but Ohm was lost throughout the chatter. He didn’t know what to do, it’s not like any of his friends can up and leave their lives behind to take care of him in Chicago, but he also couldn’t be by himself anymore. In the midst of the chaos, Luke made his way over to Ryan, “Do you need help packing your stuff?” he asks, “cause our flight is leaving soon.” The smaller man was in disbelief.

“What do you mean ‘our flight’?”

“Well, I’m not letting you go back to Chicago all by yourself, so I thought I’d bring you home with me instead!” Luke says triumphantly.

“B-but my stuff!” Ryan tries to argue, but he is cut off with Luke.

“I got Delirious to go and grab it, I made sure to give him the correct address and told him where you hide that spare key.” Ohm’s jaw goes slack, he’d almost forgotten about giving his friend all that information so Luke could visit anytime. Ryan gives up on fighting and lets Luke help him pack up. Throughout the airport, Ohm knew of the stares he was getting, and going through security was the worst of it. He and Luke were stopped by what sounded like a man.

“Excuse me, but you need to take off the mask. You can’t continue with it on sir.” That’s when Ryan began to panic, he squeezed Luke’s arm harder.

“You don’t understand-” Luke gets cut off by the security barking at him to be quiet. When Ohm doesn’t move to take off the bandana, the man tears it off with a single quick motion. The world goes silent as Ryan is frozen to the spot, everything is a dull static noise.

Cartoonz grows angry as the security’s face pales, “What the fuck!” Luke yells, grabbing more unwanted attention, “You tear off a disabled man’s eyewear, and then you stand there like a dumbass,” Luke growls, bearing his teeth. The bearded man grabs the blindfold back from the other man’s hands and pulls Ohm off to the side. “It’s ok now Ry,” Luke assures his traumatized friend, “Here, let me put this back on for you.” Once the mask is secured in place, Ryan pulls Cartoonz in for a hug.

When they separate, Luke grabs a hold of the other’s hand and leads his friend through the crowds once more, this time without any rude disturbances. They get onto the plane and find two open seats next to each other, Luke helps Ohm into the seat next to the window (since he wouldn’t be stared at there). It didn’t take long for the plane to start up, and by then Ryan had already fallen asleep.

Ohm was using Luke as a pillow as he slept, his hood pulled over his head and the bandana slightly drooping on one side. Cartoonz pulled out his phone and took a selfie of the two of them, quickly sending it to Jonathan, who was also known as Delirious online. Jon responded right away with “Awww, you guys are adorable. Btw, his stuff is at your house.” The bearded man let out a chuckle that caused Ohm to shift a bit. Luke cared deeply for the man sleeping curled up on him, but he never really did anything on it due to his fear of ruining their friendship.

-

Luke parks in the driveway of his home next to another car that doesn’t belong. He lets out a sigh and Ohm turns his head towards him, head tilted questioningly. “It’s fine, we have an unexpected guest though,” Luke says in a calm voice before helping the other out of the car. They were greeted at the door by none other than Delirious himself.

“Hey Luke, welcome Ohm!” he sings in a cheery voice that was much different than over the normal over the computer sounding one. Ryan only truly knew it was his insane friend after Jon lets out an iconic laugh that nobody could mistake.

The brunette gives a small smile in the direction of Jon’s voice before being tugged through the front door by Luke. The way Cartoonz tugged him along by the hand, the bounce Ryan could feel in the other’s step, the happiness coating each and every word Luke had said made the bearded man seem like a child opening up Christmas presents. Ohm could feel his face heating up slightly from his interactions with Luke. “Luke, don’t overload the poor guy with information!” Delirious teases from little ways away.

All that could be heard was a small huff from Luke at the comment, earning a giggle from Ryan. “Ry, I thought you were on my side,” Luke playfully whines causing the smaller of the two to stick out his tongue. The innocent teasing between the two caused Jonathan to gag in the background.

“Get a room you two!” The brunette faces towards the direction of Delirious’s voice and wears a devilish smirk, Ryan speaks in an extremely calm tone as he says 

“Why don’t you get a room with Evan.” The room goes silent, and Ohm turns back to Luke, “Hold me” he says in the most childish tone he can muster, puffing up his cheeks. Cartoonz chuckles before obliging and picking the smaller up bridal style, he looks back at Jonathan who went cherry red before walking over to the couch and placing Ryan down. Instead of sitting down on the couch to join his friend, Luke walks over to the kitchen and pulls some things out of the fridge. 

He hears Ryan whine from across the room, “I’m making some lunch for everyone Ry, so be patient” he calls out. The brunette lets out a sigh before feeling another weight add to the couch.

“Hey Del,” Ryan mumbles.

“So, I’m gonna forget that comment from earlier and continue on like it never happened,” Jon says, “Do you want to talk about what happened to cause… this?” Ohm shifts back and forth on the couch nervously, carefully choosing words to say.

“Well um, I got into the taxi at the airport… and it was this nice lady who knew the layout of LA pretty well. I gave her a point to drop me off that was close to Evan’s home and she started to drive. On the way, another car collided with us at full speed. The person was driving over the speed limit most definitely and the next thing I remember is pain and the color red… lots of red…” Ohm trails off, head turned towards a wall. Delirious immediately regrets asking and quickly changes the subject.

“Uh, sorry for asking dude. Anywho, what do you think of the blindfold? I stitched the logo on by hand and found some super soft grey fabric,” Jon asks, earning a soft smile from Ryan who nods.

“I like it a lot, much better than the scratchy gauze around my eyes.” Luke comes back into the area to find his two friends laughing and chatting like they’ve hung out a million times before.

“Food’s ready,” Luke says, “It’s out on the table, let me help you over Ry.” Cartoonz has the smaller lean on him while Delirious walks in front of them. They spend the afternoon laughing and joking before Jonathan calls it quits and heads home. That leaves Ryan and Luke enjoying the comfort of one another, but the silence quickly becomes old. Ohm shakily stands up, holding tightly onto the edge of the table and holds a hand out towards Luke.

“I wanna dance, I know I don’t need sight for that,” Ryan beams at Luke, the latter shakes his head and chuckles.

“Sure, I guess we could try” Cartoonz hums. Ohm straightens up and carefully lets go of the table.

“Do you know the waltz?” he asks Luke.

“Uh, not really. I don’t normally dance…” The taller lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Well, could you at least put some music on so I can teach you?” Ohm says in a teasing manner. Luke fumbles with his phone as he pulls up some simple ballroom music off of youtube before making sure Ohm and he were in an empty space. “Don’t slouch, I know you are Toonz,” Ohm muses, “Then place your hand here and hold my other hand like this…” the smaller of the two explains, putting Luke’s right hand on his hip and holding his left away from their bodies with his own right hand.

“Good,” Ryan continues on after placing his left hand on Luke’s right shoulder. “Now, you step back as I step forward, right foot first every time, then you walk forward and I backward. Good, now to your right and then left. Now repeat!” Ryan’s coaching gets them walking in a pattern with little stepping on each other’s feet.

“Where’d you learn this Ry?” The bearded man asks as he admired his friend and how his body moved with each step. A breathless chuckle escaped Ryan’s lips.

“Took some classes when I was younger” he explains. “Now back to our class, since we got the basic steps going smoothly, I think we should add in the circle.”

Luke takes a second to process what Ohm said before letting out a small, “oh.” This time, Ohm didn’t speak as he directed the other in a small circle while keeping up the basic movements.

Luke was a quick learner, albeit being a bit clumsy. Soon the two of them were spinning around the room, matching the tempo of the song as they put every part of their body in each movement. The song does eventually slow down as it nears its end, Ryan places his head into the crook of the other’s neck. Luke quickly sweeps the other of his feet and cradles Ryan’s body in his arms. Ohm tries to argue but is shot down instantly.

The taller carries Ryan into a room and places the brunette on what felt like a bed, “What the fuck dude, make me dinner first” Ohm teases in an annoyed tone.

“Oh shut up,” Luke says, “Just thought you’d want to unpack your stuff since Jon was kind enough to bring it in here.” 

Ryan shakes his head, “Did I make you flustered~?” The brunette chuckles.

“No,” Luke says and Ryan can just hear the devilish grin in his voice, “You're the flustered one here.” Before Ohm could react, Cartoonz pressed his lips to the other's forehead. Ryan could feel Luke's beard tickling the bridge of his nose.

Cartoonz chuckled at Ryan who was now a bright shade of red. Ohm was completely silent, ‘Oh shit, I broke him’ Luke thinks to himself in a panic. The brunette breaks out of his stupor and places both hands on either side of the other’s face, mapping out the structure. He brings his right hand to Luke’s cheek and uses his other hand to bring himself into a kneeling position. Then out of the blue, Ryan slaps Cartoonz. The bearded man rubs a hand over the red print forming on his face. “Take that as a warning to let me know next time,” Ohm pouts. Luke mutters an apology and the two are back on good terms.

The next day, Ryan wakes up to the feeling if a cold, empty bed spot next to him. Memories of last night flooded his mind as Ohm remember eating dinner and cuddling up with his friend in bed. Ryan was pressed up against Luke’s chest, breathing in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon Cartoonz constantly had. The brunette never really thought about it before, but Ryan realized how buff the other really was. He shook the thoughts from his head as he staggered out if the bed and blindly (I've sinned with this pun) shuffles out of the room and down a hallway practically attached to the wall.

He's greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs when exiting a narrow hallway into a bigger space. Ryan bumps into something and multiple thuds can be heard. “Ryan!” Luke worriedly calls out as he turns to see the brunette nearly topple over a side table. He rushes over to help Ohm off the wall and into the kitchen where some chairs are set up. “What were you thinking,” Cartoonz fumes at Ryan, “You could have gotten hurt! Next time call out for me.”

The brunette’s ears turn a shade of red as he tears his mask off and looks dead at Luke, eyebrows furrowed and glassy eyes opened. His lips were curled into a scowl, “I don’t need you to babysit me, I’m a grown man. Despite my loss of sight, I can still walk on my own, I can learn things on my own!” Tears were streaming down from the corners of his eyes; eyes that were empty of a beautiful hazel that once shined brightly. “I don’t need to burden anyone when I can do things on my own. I’m not a child Luke,” Ohm snarls.

The taller of the two just stands there, speechless while Ryan uncrumpled the fist holding his blindfold. Cartoonz finally finds his words as he reaches a hand onto the other’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Ohm, I-I didn’t know you felt like this.” The brunette goes to pull away but relaxes slightly at the soft touch. “I’m only trying to help you. Look, I’ll try not to baby you, but I can’t let you hurt yourself while clambering around the house” Luke stresses, “And you aren’t a burden, but you also need to accept that there are things you can’t quite do on your own anymore.”

Without any warning, Ryan flings himself around Luke and clings his arms around the bearded man’s neck. “I shouldn’t have taken my frustrations out on you,” he whimpers into the other’s chest. Luke pets Ryan’s soft brown hair in hopes to calm the other.

“Why don’t we go for ice cream, yeah? We can talk about this later.” Ohm nods, face still buried in Luke’s chest. They pull away and Luke helps Ohm with the bandana, fixing it so it sat right over Ryan’s eyes.

-

On the way back from the ice cream shop, Luke gets a bright idea and stops at a library, dragging Ryan in with him. “What is even the point of bringing me to a place with books,” Ohm grumbles, “I can’t read anything!” Cartoonz chuckles, patting the smaller on the head.

“It’s called borrowing an audiobook yah nerd,” Luke teases. Ryan’s face lights up at that and suddenly he’s asking about the collection. “Looks like we have Hunger Games, the Stephen King collection, Harry Potter-”

Luke gets cut off by Ryan whispering “Harry Potter!” in his ear with an excited and bubbly tone. The taller chuckles and grabs the complete Harry Potter audiobook series and checks it out. The lady behind the counter wishes them a good day as they turn to leave, Ryan practically glued to Luke’s side. They get home and Cartoonz navigates Ohm to the couch. Ryan leans into the bearded man’s side as the first book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone starts to play.

After a couple chapters, Luke looks over to find the shorter half asleep, so he turns off the narrator and picks Ryan up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom. Cartoonz helps the sleepy man to change into an oversized shirt and shorts before tucking him in. “Goodnight Ry,” Luke softly coos, pecking a kiss on the other's forehead. Ryan gives a sleepy smile before holding a hand up to Luke’s face and lifting himself up just enough to plant a small innocent kiss on the bearded man’s lips.

“Night Toonzie,” Ohm mumbles before laying back down and passing out completely.

Luke just stands there in shock, before a small blush and wide smile grow on his face. He gets changed into pajamas himself before cuddling up under the blankets with the brunette that stole his heart away. Luke hears Ryan shift and mutters something that was hard to make out, so he drags an arm over the smaller and pulls him closer. “Love yah Ry,” Cartoonz murmurs to the sleeping form. It’s not long before sleep starts to overtake him, and soon Luke joins Ryan in dreamland as they huddle together in the bed.


	2. Shut Up And Give Me Cuddles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this, been writing slowly and dealing with other nonsense. Hope you enjoy!

“Should we do it?” Luke asks Ryan; they were in a call with their friends. Luke had set up Ry and himself so they could chat over Skype without worrying about playing video games or recording.

“Do what?” Daithi’s voice rings through the call, a bit broken from his lag. That got chuckles from everyone and an audible pout, which again was broken, from the Irishman.

“Yeah, go ahead and tell ‘em" Ryan says cheekily, a teasing tone dripping from each word.

“Tell us what!” Evan calls out in an irritated voice.

“Yeah, explain it nerds" Tyler chimes in.

“Everybody needs to shut the fuck up,” Cartoonz begins, “Ohm and I are together! We're dating!” The call breaks out into cheers and applause as Smii7y whistles and Marcel whoops.

“Congrats dudes,” Brock chirps.

“Took y’all long enough,” Brian teases. Luke rolls his eyes in mock annoyance while Ryan scoots closer to the other. The group chats a while longer before banging on the door grabs the couple’s attention.

“I'll get it!” Luke says, placing a kiss on Ohm’s forehead. The latter waves bye before turning back towards the camera to chat.

“Nobody’s picked on you since arriving in North Carolina, have they?” Evan worries, Ohm gives a soft smile in response.

“Nah, even if they did, Luke or Delirious would give them a run for their money!” Ryan clarifies; speaking of Delirious, the masked man could be heard in the other room, arguing with Luke.

Their voices were mumbled, and hard to understand, but Ohm could make out a few words, “... do not… I can't believe… you would do that!” the call went quiet as they listened to Jonathan shout. Marcel was the first one to pipe up.

“Is everything alright, Ohm?” the concern in his voice was evident, 

“Yeah, I'll go and see what's up. Talk to you guys another time.” After saying goodbye to friends, Ohm spoke up, “Alexa, end the Skype call.” The brunette heard Skype shutting down and let out a sigh. Luke had installed an Alexa into the house for Ryan. Ohm stood up from the chair, grabbed the metal walking stick that was leaned up against the desk, and slowly made his way out of the room.

Ryan heard all conversation stop as the door creaked open, signalling that he was on his way over. “Hey Delirious!” Ohm beams; since moving in with Luke, Ryan had been closer to Jonathan than ever before. The two constantly hung out, especially when Luke couldn't bring him somewhere.

“Hey Ohm, you wanna hang out for a while today?” Jon asks. Ryan gives a nod of his head and reached for Cartoonz who had stepped beside him.

“Toonzie, can you help me out dear?” Ryan asks.

“Yeah,” Luke sighs and helps his boyfriend get ready to leave.

-

Jon leads Ryan by the wrist through the mall. “Hey Ohm, do you wanna get some frozen yogurt?” The bubbly man who goes by Delirious asked. Ryan nods his head and hums in response, summers in North Carolina were hot and the poor brunette learned that the hard way. 

Jonathan pulls the other along as they bubbly chatted back and forth. “Ok, so like, give me some detail to go off of…” Ohm asks as they sit down to eat some delicious froyo.

“Alright alright… I've got brown hair, a similar shade to yours actually! And a rounded off face, blue eyes… and these!” Delirious pulls Ryan’s fingers to what felt like his ears. The brunette discovered his friend had piercings in; smooth, flat circular piercing.

“Woah,” Ryan admires, “I wanted to get my ears pierced as a teen myself, not long after I bought my own apartment to be exact!” He dreamily smiles at the memory as he brings another spoonful of frozen yogurt to his mouth.

“What stopped you?” Jon asks. 

“Didn't have the money,” Ohm replies sadly.

“Hey, cheer up Ohmie! No being sad while eating delicious yogurt!” Jon exclaims, lifting Ryan’s chin up. The brunette chuckles, the soft smile upon his lips satisfying his friend’s worry.

“Yeah, you're right, no need to waste such a wondrous time with sad memories.” 

-

Delirious had returned Ohm back home a little while later. “Bye Ry, take care and don't forget to keep that man in line!” Jon calls out as he leaves after making sure Ryan got back into the house all right.

“Bye Del,” Ohm waves back.

“I don't need to be put in line,” Cartoonz groans in annoyance; Ryan chuckles, spinning around to face the direction of his lover’s voice. “How was your day my lovely?” Luke asks as he pulls the smaller in for a hug. “Did Delirious take good care of my Ohmie?”

“You know I can still whoop some ass; as the saying goes, I can do it with my eyes closed!” Ryan sticks out his tongue; Luke takes off the bandana to reveal the glassy eyes that belong to his love. “And Jonny treated me some some froyo!” 

Cartoonz chuckles, framing Ryan’s face with his hands before squishing his cheeks.

“You're too adorable,” the bearded man teases. Ohm shuts his eyelids and furrows his brow.

“Sh- shut up…” the brunette mutters, causing Luke to chuckle. The bearded man places a gentle kiss onto the tip of Ryan’s nose; effectively flustering the smaller man.

“Why don't we take a nice hot shower and settle into pajamas, then we can listen to some more Harry Potter,” Luke offers. 

“Alright, but only cause I'm invested in the story!”

Later, the two were curled up on the couch as they intently listened to the audio reader tell the story of the Prisoner of Azkaban. The brunette was in his rabbit onesie, bandanna back over his face, and a happy smile carved onto his lips. He lay on the taller, who's hand wrapped around Ryan’s waist. 

After a while, Luke turns off the book once he was sure Ohm was falling asleep. “Don't conk out sweetheart,” Luke whispers; earning a grunt from a sleepy Ryan.

“But you're sooo warm and comfy!” The smaller whines in protest. Cartoonz leans down and places a small kiss on Ryan’s forehead.

“It'll be much warmer and comfier in bed Ohmie, come on, lets go.”

“Fine,” Ryan mumbles in defeat, allowing Luke to pick him up and carry them both back to bed.

“I love you Ry,” Luke softly chuckles when the brunette scoots into his side. Cartoonz pulls him into a protective embrace.

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry for how long this took. I can't promise how long the next chapter will be either ;-;


	3. Only A Few White Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not dead! Here's the latest chapter if Love Is Blind! <3  
> Enjoy~

Ryan wakes up to a cold spot in the bed next to him, the spot where Luke was only a while ago. “Toonzie?” 

No response. The brunette calls again, and still gets no answer in return. “Alexa, did Luke leave a message?”

“Yes, just give me a moment.” The automated system takes a minute before Luke’s voice echoes from the speakers.

“Hey darlin’, I've gone out to run a quick errand. I'll be back by ten.”

The brunette smiles to himself and reaches out for his walking cane. “Alexa, put on  _ Death Of A Bachelor _ from Panic! At The Disco.” Ryan stands up and goes to aimlessly walk around the house as he waits for Luke to return. The music starts and the brunette readies himself to sing. He easily matches each note as Brendon Urie sings the song in the recording. “I'm walking the long road, I'm watching the sky fall. The lace in your dress, tangles my neck. How do I live!” 

Another voice echoes through the house as the front door opens and closes. “The death of a bachelor, oh oh oh! Letting the waterfall.” Luke sings out, horribly offkey, yet still sounding like an angel to the brunette. Ryan giggles as he listens to his love set the groceries down, still singing loud and proud. The taller walks over and wraps his arms around the shorter’s waist, and pecks a kiss to the giggly man’s neck. “How are you on this fine day, beautiful?”

“Great now that you're back~” Ryan playfully flirts as he turns his head to meet Cartoonz’s lips with his own. The bearded man helps guide the other and kisses him passionately. They eventually break apart for oxygen, so Ryan takes the opportunity to rest his head on Luke’s shoulder. “I love you Toonzie, you know that?”

“Yeah, I love you too, my bunny.” The brunette nuzzles even closer into Luke’s neck, making the taller tense up. “Ryan,” He warns, but the smaller ignores it and smiles into his neck. The sensation of Ryan’s tongue licking a strip up his neck sent shivers down Luke’s spine. A growl forces its way up and escapes the taller’s throat.

The next few actions happened so quickly that the brunette didn't register being pushed up against what felt like a wall. Luke hungrily locks their lips once again, biting Ryan’s lower lip for permission. The shorter obliges and opens his mouth for his love to dominate and explore. Both men pant heavily after they pull apart; brown eyes darkened with lust and passion as they search Ryan’s face. The bearded man hovers over the other’s neck, hot breath hitting the vulnerable skin. “Luke,” Ryan breaths out; that was the only confirmation. The taller needed before biting down into the perfect pale skin. Ryan moans out loud and feels his legs grow wobbly.

It's only after Luke lets go and begins to lick over the newly added bite marks, does the shorter’s legs give out. Luke is quick to catch him, and holds Ryan close. “Why don't we take this to the bedroom?” Luke asks, his deep voice sending shivers up the shorter’s spine. Ryan can only nod, not trusting his voice; Luke sweeps his love of his feet and carries the brunette to the bed.

-

Ryan cuddles into Luke’s side even more when the taller makes to leave the bed. The bearded man sighs and tries to remove the arms around his torso. “Don't leave me!” Ryan whines, “My ass hurts Toonzie, you can't leave me to suffer!” He makes a pouty face, hoping the other could see it.

“Ry, you know that I need to clean us both up. Let me get up so I can start the bath for us.”

“But I don't wanna moooove!” The brunette was beginning to get on Luke’s nerves; he may love Ryan, but sometimes that man was such a baby. Luke pinches the skin between his eyes before prying the needy arms off himself. “I'll be right back, bunny.”

Ryan waits a few minutes before getting up himself and limping to find his boyfriend. He never heard the water running, but instead Luke was on the phone. “Look, I know it's expensive but… ok ok. I get it. Jon, I need to do this for him!” The bearded man sounded exasperated, and he was pacing back and forth from the sounds of it.

“Toonzie?”

Luke freezes and chokes on his breath at the sudden appearance of the brunette. “Uh, hi bunny! What are you doing out of bed? Here, let me help you sit down!” the taller leads Ryan to the couch before quickly ending his phone call. “Did you need somethin?”

Ryan slightly tilts his head and raises his vocal pitch in a way Luke can't resist: “Who were you talking to?” The brunette reaches a hand to rest on the other’s arm. Luke was tensing at the question.

“Just Jon, baby. Nothing really.” Ryan furrows his brow in suspicion. Luke was a horrible liar, so something was definitely up. The brunette crosses his arms, not saying a word; Luke felt like he was sweating bullets. “It's really nothing!”

“If it's nothing, then I guess Jonathan won't mind of I ask you to call him now.” Ryan says in an overly exaggerated voice. “Unless there's, perhaps, something you're hiding.” Luke opens his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Ryan was quite adept at cornering people in.

When the words finally came to him, Luke spoke in a mere whisper: “Alright, you win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment your thoughts and questions below. I always answer comments! <3


	4. Don't Lose Yourself For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short, but this is a quick, but cute ending for Love is Blind!

Luke sits down on the couch next to his boyfriend and sighs. He softly runs a thumb over Ryan’s scars, feeling the other tense before relaxing into the touches. “Promise to hear me out?” Ryan nods in agreement. Luke takes a deep breath, in and out: “I've been saving up money for you…”

Ryan furrows his brow as he replays Luke’s words over and over again in his head. The brunette takes the other’s hands from his face and holds his wrists against his own chest. Luke takes this as a que to continue on: “I've discovered a doctor who can help. It's expensive, but if I can catch her attention, then maybe…” The bearded man stops his rant at the sudden lack of hands on his wrists.

Ryan had let him go, his hand hiding his mouth as he turned away from Luke. “Ry, I want you to be happy. You deserve this, and damn it if I won't do everything in my power to help you!”

“I am happy Luke. I don't need sight to see how much you've helped me. Don't waste your money; we can save up for something special!” Ryan wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “I need you to remember how much I love you! I'm thankful for your thoughts about the situation, but don't dump your money on something so silly.”

Luke sighs and places a soft kiss upon Ryan’s forehead. “I'm sorry, love. I think you've been hanging with Jon to much.” Ryan quirks an eyebrow in question at the last statement. “He knew you wouldn't want to go through with the surgery either.”

A breathless chuckle escapes Ryan’s lips. It was a beautiful sound; a sound that Luke could hear all day and would never tire of it. “You know, we could spend the money on something better for us in the long run.” Ryan hums, and Luke was curious. “Why don't we get a seeing eye dog?”

-

“Meet Buddy,” the lady says as Luke guides his boyfriend’s hand towards the dog. Buddy felt like he had very short fur, but yet was very soft nonetheless. The dog gave a friendly lick to his hand and Ryan already felt himself falling in love. “He's fully trained, though I suggest you both build up trust with him while walking.

Ryan felt himself grinning, and Luke’s hand rubbed small circles on his shoulder. “I already love him!”

Luke hums in agreement as he fills out the necessary paperwork. “Alright sirs, it looks like Buddy is now part of your family. Take care you guys.” The lady shows them out as Ryan holds the leash in one hand, and Luke’s callused fingers in his other.

“I love you Toonzie,” Ryan chirps once back in the car, now with Buddy.

“I love you to, Bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so any similarities from any other stories are complete coincidences. I was reading and happened to find a Luke x Ryan one with dancing too! Ha, that was awesome! Hope you enjoyed reading, leave a kudos and comment down below your thoughts. Don't hold back, I even accept requests and advice. Don't worry I don't bite, <3


End file.
